You Are My Sunshine
by Blue Sysin
Summary: Paul is is love with Ash, but Gary wants Ash for the taking! What will Paul do? What will Gary do? How will Ash take all of this? Read to find out! Reviews are love.


You are my Sunshine

There was a Pokémon festival in Veilstone city. My brother convinced me to go, not like I needed it though.

"Oh _please_ Paul! Your hardly ever home…" Reggie whined.

"Not a good enough reason"

"…and you used to love this festival when you were a kid…"

"Still not getting there"

"…Ash stopped by the breeding center and told me he was going"

"Let's go Reggie", alright, I did need that to go. I mean, I'm not going to wear some stupid gray yukata for no reason at all!

Oh, you might be wondering why I wanted Ash to be there. And no, it's not because I want to beat up his Pikachu and all the rest of his fluffy Pokémon. No, it's just…that… I kinda fell in love with him after we met. So, I got off the couch and got dressed. I was wearing the simple gray yukata I just mentioned and Reggie was wearing a dark blue one with black accents.

By the time we got there a lot of people had been there and I spotted Ash and his annoying group of friends- and some brunette wearing purple. Ash looked so adorable though, he was wearing a black kimono with pink sakura on the bottom and silver obi; he did look perfect in it though. Ash was so small and skinny he looked like a the perfect uke that would be in some yaoi manga you would read! (Not like I read those) he looked so happy talking to annoying girl (forgot her name, why would I need to remember it?) though.

"Paul, you're humming "You are my Sunshine" again…" My brother noticed. I abruptly stopped my humming while Reggie gave a small chuckle. I couldn't help it! I saw Ash and before my parents passed away, my Mom always sang it to me and my brother, "Ok, Paul, Reggie, this song is only sung to people you love with all of your heart" is what she said all the time after she sung the familiar tune. *Oh yeah, I see you boy-toy, and some guy in purple all over him" I silently fumed as my brother made fun of me.

"Oh look, it's _your_ boy toy all over Officer Jenny, _again_" I whipped back my remark to him. Who was I referring to? Brock, duh. Reggie told me he liked him so I would 'fess up to liking Ash. Wanna hear more? Read some other fanfic…!* my brother was right. I decided Just to watch them from up in the trees. Oh Arceus, I'm more love-struck than I thought.

"Dawwwnnnnnn! Why did you make me wear this stupid girl's kimono?" Ash whined

"You did say you wanted to be noticed by some person you refuse to name…" Dawn frowned by the fact she didn't know who it seemed, I had the same reaction.

"OH! ASHY-BOY LIKES SOME-ONE? Now, let's get them to notice now!" The guy in purple is an asshole. He grabbed my precious Ash's hand and started to drag him towards the tree I was hiding in! Ash halted him in the middle of all of this. Phew.

"G-Gary…" Ash sounded like an angel with his oh-so sweet voice "I know they will never like me as much as I do…don't do this" this Gary guy rushed him up to the tree I was in and gripped his wrist. He harshly kissed him, in a way Ash should never be kissed. "I-I don't want this Gary…" I was infuriated.

1: Ash likes someone who would never like him (why won't he some to me?)

2: This Gary FORCED my dearest into a kiss! (HOW DARE HIM!)

3: HE WAS MY ASH! ('NUFF SAID!)

"Oh, Ashy-boy, as naïve as ever~ your sweet innocent face wasn't just going to belong to some guy I don't know, I've _always_ had you first" He leaned in for another kiss while Ash squirmed to release from his grip. I jumped out of the tree just so that jerk would stop.

"Pathetic" Ash looked at me blushing but with a mortified look when I said that. I just walked up to Gary and smacked him. "YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

"P-Paul? When, how long have, how much did you see?" Ash stuttered and looked almost like he was about to cry.

"I was up there when you started your little make out-fest, I saw the whole thing 'Ashy boy'" Grabbed him one I saw Gary grumbling something like 'He was mine' and walked off. I did the same thing. No. No. NO. NO! I broke off the kiss, disgusted with myself. I didn't want to stoop to his level. I would never do this my sunshine. "I'm not the one you like so much, I'm so sorry." My voice filled with regret.

"Oh, who ever said I don't like you? Well your right." Ash told me smiling but he was crying, it was like I tortured him and he enjoy the hurt on my face.

"SEE? DON'T FUCKING TOURMENT ME!" My sudden outburst shocked me; it was very different than my usual cold self. I dropped to the ground beginning to cry fisting my hair. Ash dropped down and was, hugging me? He started crying too.

" I love you Paul" My sunshine whispered into my ear. It was a dream come true. I grabbed his cheek and kissed him. He didn't jump back or squirm. He kissed back.

"I love you too Sunshine" I smiled after we broke for air, I was humming again.

* * *

><p>*Yes, I will write that side of the story if you ask me to.<br>ALRIGHT! Like my first PKMN fanfic? Im sorry for any OOCness though. And I also DON'T HATE palletshipping, I support coma and palletshipping! I might even write a pallet shipping fic! Alright, NOW REVIEW OR ELSE CROGUNK WILL USE POISON JAB ON YOU!


End file.
